Goof Troop
For the SNES video game, see Goof Troop (video game). Disney's Goof Troop is an animated television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max. Premise Goof Troop bears similarity to several early-1950s Goofy cartoon shorts which depicted Goofy as a father to a mischievous red-haired son. Goofy, a single father, moves back to his hometown of Spoonerville with his 11-year-old son, Max. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, 11 year old son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and 4 year old daughter Pistol with long red hair. Max and P.J. become the best of friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. Broadcast history and feature films Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel beginning in April of 1992. Like its predecessors, DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, and Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop was previewed in syndication with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. The series aired on The Disney Afternoon block of syndicated animated series during the 1992-1993 broadcast season; concurrent with the Disney Afternoon shows, another 13 episodes aired on Saturday mornings on ABC. Reruns of the series later aired on The Disney Channel and later on sister cable channel Toon Disney. Reruns were shown on Toon Disney until January 2005, when Dave the Barbarian was added to the network. The program made a return from September 2006 until August 2008, and the Christmas Special still aired on Christmas (although is unknown if the special will be ever shown on Toon Disney's replacement Disney XD). The show was adapted into the feature film, A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Both films take place a few years after the series. The two movies featured Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings reprising their character roles from Goof Troop in these two movies, with Jason Marsden providing the voice of a now-teenager Max. Dana Hill, who provided the voice of Max, died on July 15, 1996, after suffering a massive stroke related to her diabetes. Character and place titles Pete's wife Peg is a play on "Peg Leg Pete," one of Pete's names in the classic Disney shorts. Likewise, his daughter Pistol is a play on another such name, "Pistol Pete." The town of Spoonerville is named after layout artist J. Michael Spooner, who designed many of the background layouts for the series. In "Axed by Addition," Max uses the "Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard" line to distract the doctors from performing surgery on PJ. This line was from the Three Stooges short, Men in Black. Characters Goofy's Family Goofy is the single father of Max Goof. He and his son, Max moves next to the Petes from their trailer home in the city. Goofy's biggest weaknesses are that he has trouble paying attention, he has a short attention span, and is scatterbrained. He is also haphazard and clumsy. He often drives his neighbor, Pete, up the wall. Goofy is laid back, and many times turns the other cheek when Pete insults him, though a very few times he does become enraged and gets back at Pete, when the offense goes far enough. Goofy is voiced by Bill Farmer. It is never said what happened to Max's mom, whether she died or is divorced from Goofy. She is never mentioned in the series or the movies. Max Goof, is the son and only child of Goofy. He is around 11 years old, and is in the same grade as his buddy, PJ. He loves his dad, but wishes he'd be a little more normal. In this series, Max is voiced by Dana Hill, and voiced by Jason Marsden in the feature film and subsequent sequel (though the fact that A Goofy Movie was launched one year before Hill's death). Debbie, voiced by Kath Soucie, is Max's attractive and lovely cousin in the episode "Leader of the Pack". She was Max's babysitter for five years. Aunt Goofilla, voiced by Bill Farmer, appeared in "Calling All Goofs". She is Goofy's aunt, and is renowned for her five-alarm chilli which is infamous for being incredibly spicy. Appeared in "Calling All Goofs" Major Patton Leather Goof, a military relative of Goofy's who apparently is a drill sergeant who takes pride in turning couch potatoes into military men (much to Pete's annoyance). His name comes from General Patton, the famous WWII general. It also appears to be a play on "patent leather". He is voiced by Frank Welker. M. Angelo Goof, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is an artistic relative of Goofy's. Appeared in "Calling All Goofs". A spoof on Michelangelo Werhner Von Goof, Goofy's cousin and an eccentric inventor by trade. He speaks with a German accent and apparently has created a flying sled. Appeared in "Calling All Goofs". A spoof combination of Wernher von Braun and Albert Einstein. He is voices by Bill Farmer. Dr. Frankengoof, voiced by Bill Farmer, Goofy's mad scientist cousin from the Old Country who created a monster that looks like Pete! Appeared in episode "Frankengoof". A spoof of Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Elliot Goof, a Goofy ancestor appears in "The Ungoofables". The Second of the "Goof History" Episodes. A Spoof of Elliott Ness Gooferamus T. Goofy, voiced by Bill Farmer, is an ancestor of Goofy's who appears in the episode "Hallow-weenies". Max's great-great-great-grandfather's birthday is a occasion for Goof family reunion in episode "Calling All Goofs" Mopalong Goofy, voiced by Bill Farmer, a Goofy ancestor who is a nearsighted sheriff against bad guy Pete appears in episode "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral". The third of the "Goof History" Episodes. A spoof of Hopalong Cassidy Sherlock Goof, voiced by Bill Farmer, is an ancestor of Goofy's who appears in the episode "Sherlock Goof". The fourth of the "Goof History" Episodes. A Spoof of Sherlock Holmes Goofin Hood aka Sir Goofy Knobknees, a Goofy ancestor appears in the episode "Goofin Hood and his Melancholy men". The First of the "Goof History" Episodes. A Spoof of Robin Hood Caveman Goof, voiced by Bill Farmer, a Goofy ancestor who appears in the episode "Clan of the Cave Goof". The fifth and last of the "Goof History" Episodes. Also last of the "regular Series" of "Goof troop" {A "Goof Troop Christmas" was a special episode} Waffles, voiced by Frank Welker, is Max's and Goofy's cat. A running gag is Waffles feud with Chainsaw. Pete's family Peter Pete is a used-car salesman, who lives with his wife, Peg, and two children, son PJ and daughter Pistol. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. He often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Goofy's son, Max, in the series and the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. As for how it is in the series, it is revealed somewhere in it that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much and takes pleasure in conning or undermining him is because when Pete was a quarterback in a big high school football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game because Goofy accidentally kicked him in the face, revealing that Goofy was on the cheerleading squad in high school. In the episode "Come Fly with Me", Pete gets zapped by Hank 5000 and then turned into a fly, which parodies The Fly and The Fly. Pete is voiced by Jim Cummings. However, Pete and Goofy are much closer pals who get a lot more along in the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. Peg Pete is Pete's very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanelyy sexy wife and the mother of both PJ and Pistol. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that Peg was a cheerleader at high school, where she met Goofy and Pete. When Goofy left Spoonerville for a short amount of time, Peg married Pete and settled down. Over the course of the series, she is revealed to be loudly obnoxious sometimes and somewhat overbearing towards Pete, and yet amiable towards their neighbor Goofy, on one occasion going so far as kissing him. The reasons for her loyalty towards being much more on Goofy's side than Pete is unknown. Peg works as an estate-agent in Spoonerville, but little is revealed of her business life in the show. She has shoulder-length red hair in an up-do, a black nose, blue eyes, an apple-bottom, medium thighs, childbearing hips and wears a loose medium-sleeved pink sweater that partially showed her medium-large cleavage, gold hoop earrings, light grayish-white calf-length skintight pants and crimson high-heeled pumps. Peg is voiced by April Winchell. For some reason, neither Peg or her daughter, Pistol are ever seen or mentioned on the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. Peter 'PJ' Pete, Jr is the eldest child of Pete and Peg. He is around 11 to 12 years old, and is in the same grade as his buddy, Max. He is pretty laid-back, and kind of acts and talks like he is never enthusiastic about very many things, except for his friend Max when they are working together to achieve something. He sometimes questions his dad's intelligence, whenever he gets involved in any of his plans or schemes. PJ, both in the series and in the films, is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Pistol Pete is the youngest child of Pete and Peg. She has long red hair in two pigtails tied with yellow ribbons, blue eyes, a black nose and wears a white long-sleeved blouse with pink sash, cuffs and collar, yellow knee-length skirt, frilly red or white panties, pink ankle-length socks and white Velcro ballet shoes. She is somewhere from 4 to 6 years old, and is in kindergarten. Pistol is a very hyperactive, adorable, manipulative, sweet, feisty, tenacious, energetic, precocious, talkative and beautiful little girl, where she has a tendency to shoot off her mouth and bounce up and down. She is crazy about wanting to play with everything or always be in her play area, but she can be very frank, and she wants to get her own way in a lot of things that involve her, and she sometimes gets competitive towards her brother PJ and his friend Max. Throughout the whole series, Pistol gets herself into a mess a few times, causing either PJ and Max, or even her father Pete to have to bail her out. Pistol is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. For some reason, neither Pistol or her mother, Peg are ever seen or mentioned on the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. Bob Sparrowhawk, voiced by William Windom, is Peg's retired, ex-military uncle. Chainsaw the pekingese, voiced by Frank Welker, is the Pete family's dog. Spoonerville Junior High Miss Pennypacker, voiced by Susan Tolsky, is the very attractive and unbearably beautiful Principal of Spoonerville Junior High. Mr. Hammerhead, a teacher at the school. Douglas Twinkmeyer, the school's corrupt Chief Safety Officer. Melvin, a member of the school's safety patrol. Rose Beckenbloom , voiced by Debi Derryberry, is PJ's pretty love interest in the episode 'Puppy Love'. Wendell Franklin, a student in PJ and Max's class. Tooth & Nails, bullies and Douglas' henchmen. Recurring Characters The How-To Narrator, voiced by Corey Burton, is a frequent narrator, who appears as an homage to Goofy's How-To cartoons. The Chief of Spoonerville Police, voiced by Jack Angel, appears in the episodes, "For Pete's Sake", "In Goof We Trust", "Buddy Building", and "Counterfeit Goof". Danielle the TV Reporter, voiced by April Winchell, appears in "Goof Fellas", "From Air to Eternity", "All the Goofs That's Fit to Print", "In Goof We Trust", and "The Good, the Bad, and the Goofy". Biff Fuddled, voiced by Rob Paulsen, appears in the episodes in "Wrecks, Lies, and Videotapes", "Mrs. Spoonerville," "Slightly Dinghly" and "Buddy Building". Gilbet the Clown, voiced by Frank Welker, appeared in "Three Ring Bind", "Hot Air," and "Buddy Building. He worked on a job making balloons for the people and children of Spoonerville. He is in the Spoonerville Carnival, the beach, and the circus. Wally and Spud, voiced by Pat Fraley and Jerry Houser, are two crooks. They appear in the episodes, "The Good, The Bad, and the Goofy," "O, R-V, I N-V U", and "Nightmare on Goof Street. Fester Swollen, voiced by Michael Gough, appears in 5 episodes; "Sherlock Goof", "Gunfight at the Okie- Dokie Corral", "Clan of the Cave Goof," "The Un-Goofables," and "Goofin' Hood and his Mechanoly Men". Other Characters Dutch Spackle, voiced by Charles Nelson Riley, appeared in the episodes "A Pizza the Action" and "Unreal Estate". Leech,voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a thief and bully from Spoonerville. He appeared in the episodes "Maximum Insecurity" and "Buddy Building". Duke, voiced by Jerry Houser, is the leader of the Pharaoh Gang in "Leader of the Pack". Myron, voiced by Joe Piscopo, was a wrestler from Spoonerville, but had ambitions to become a chef. He and Goofy were friends. The Great Garbonzo, voiced by Robert Ridgely, is a stage magician. The Magician's Hat, voiced by, Charlie Adler. He put on Max's head but it was to stuck in the episode "Talent to the Max". Jean, voiced by Edie McClurg, appeared in "Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp". The Head E=MC in NASA, voiced by James Stewart, appeared in "E=MC Goof" Burglar is in "To Catch a Goof," and voiced by Brad Garrett [1][citation needed]. He also tried to rob the 2 houses in Spoonerville, but he tries to get in the kitchen to rob some food and there's a mouse trap in a cookie jar and said, "OW!" Peg tries to take pictures of the Burglar over a hundred times and Peg's camera battery is dead and too low. At the end, The burglar is taken away by the two Spoonerville Police officers and led him in jail and he never saw him again. Episodes Main article: List of Goof Troop episodes Comics In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips,[2] which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. DVD releases On February 14, 2006, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released Goof Troop: Volume 1 on DVD in Region 1[3]. This 1-disc release features three episodes including 'Slightly Dinghy', 'Wrecks, Lies & Videotape' and 'Shake, Rattle & Goof', with no bonus material [4] . The DVD release of A Goofy Movie features one episode called 'Calling All Goofs', but the intro removed. A Disney Movie Club exclusive DVD titled 'Have Yourself A Goofy Little Christmas' contains the holiday special of the same name. Additional episodes are only available on VHS. External links